Express the decimal as a percent. $0.336$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.336 = \dfrac{33.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.336} = 33.6\%$ $33.6$ per hundred = $33.6$ per cent = $33.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.